Unbreak My Heart
by chromatic.daydream
Summary: Tonks never thought Molly liked her much. But one evening in early July over tea, Molly Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks have a heart to heart.


_**Title: Unbreak My Heart  
Author: chromatic.daydream  
Chapter: One of one.  
**_

_**Authors Note: THIS CONTAINS HBP SPOILERS! Just thought I'd clear that up. I finished the book Saturday evening (4 hours and 43 minutes, and then sobbed inconsolably for the next 1/2 hour) and I got an idea for this. Very short, very not original. But it was kicking around in my head, and I needed it out.  
**_

_**I by the way, ADORE this pairing. Adored it before the book, and I'm just thrilled about it being included. Reviews and flames are both appreciated, as long as you take the time to comment! One chapter, unless anyone would like differently.**_

…  
"I don't know, Molly." She whispered.

Sitting at the worn kitchen table, clear of any object she could possibly knock over, Nymphadora Tonks was in reasonable distress. Her hair was no longer vivid pink, but a mousy brown (A color she detested on herself), hanging down limply around her face. Sighing, a few strands blew up and in the air, before settling back down over her eyes, Tonks brushing them away.

"Do you not know? Or do you just not want to admit it to yourself?"  
"I don't know."

Molly Weasley drew her lips into a tight line, turning from the stove she was at to look at the young woman sitting at her table. Never before in all her years had she seen anyone quite so affected by something so simple. But then again, Molly rused, this wasn't any old ordinary year. Pulling out a chair, she sat across from the Auror, patting her hand softly.

"Tonks, I think you do know."  
"Well then, I don't_ want_ to know."  
"Dear," Molly smiled, "Sometimes you can't help it. Love is a crazy thing."  
"It's silly!"  
"Oh, darling!"

The tears had started again, her eyes squinting shut tightly. She hated being like this, so drawn and sickly feeling. But she just couldn't help it. Tonks jumped at the feeling of Molly's arms around her, the older woman brushing her hair down, shushing her softly. For some reason, she had always gotten the impression that Molly thought she was a pain to have around, and silly, but Tonks smiled to herself at the motherly concern Molly was showing her.

"It will work out, Tonks, I'm quite sure. You never can know."  
"Oh, but Molly! He doesn't! How could he? It's me! And he's…"  
"He's Remus," Molly said softly, but with a firm undertone, "And Remus, just like every other male out there, is a bit daft."  
"Really?" She asked hopefully.  
"Of course." Molly smiled.

Standing up, she moved back to her own chair, taking a sip of the warm tea she had brewed up. Quite honestly, she wasn't exactly sure what to say to remedy the situation, in the end Molly was quite sure it would fall to Remus and Tonks, and only them, to sort this issue out. But that didn't mean she couldn't try and comfort the young woman before she went insane.

"Men don't always like admitting their feelings, Tonks. I mean, surely you've noticed Ron, and the way he skirts around Hermione?"  
"Yes," Nymphadora broke a tiny smile, "He does seem to fancy her."  
"Of course. But he'll never admit it. And Arthur! He was a ball of un-admitted feelings before we started dating. Took him months to finally fess up."  
"Arthur? Really?"  
"Yes. So you see dear? It takes them a bit of time. It works out in the end. Always does."  
"But he said he was too dangerous for me!"

This is what had been bothering her the most, Tonks sniffing loudly as she took a sip of her drink. Remus thought that just because he was a werewolf for one night out of the whole month, that was reason enough not to become involved. It was silly to her, so silly to Tonks that she just shook her head, mournful sigh escaping her lips.

"Tonks, think about it. He says he's too dangerous for you because he doesn't want to hurt you! It's another sign that he's thick. Not quite as thick as some, but give him time dear. It will come."  
"We don't _have_ time thought," She moaned, "There's a war going on out there! What if something were to happen to one of us? It might never come!"  
"Nymphadora," Molly said sternly, "Please. You'll wake up the kids."  
"Sorry."

Taking Tonks hand in her own Molly gave it a slight squeeze and smiled.

"It's alright. But dear, the first step has been admitting to yourself how you feel. Now the next step is getting Remus to admit to himself. And it's not going to happen overnight. You picked a fine time to fall in love, Nymphadora."  
"Stupid me." She sighed.  
"No, not stupid." Molly smiled, "You can't stop love, it's not possible. And the world needs more love right now, more than ever. But you just have to be patient. It's hard, I know. But he will come around."  
"You're sure?"

Molly smiled widely.

"I'm positive. You might not see it, but I do. Arthur does too. Most everyone in the Order does, dear. He looks at you the- Goodness!"

Her head snapped up from staring at the mug in her hand to Molly striding towards the door, bristling from the shock. The knock had been definite and sharp, and although she should have cared a bit more maybe at who was outside, Tonks did not.

"Who's there?" Molly called out, "Declare yourself!"  
"It is I, Dumbledore, brining Harry."

She wrenched open the door, half of her frown of nervousness dissolved into a smile at the sight of Harry.

"Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fight, you said not to expect you before morning!"  
"We were lucky. Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry's doing, of course. Ah, hello, Nymphadora!"

At this addressing, Tonks lifted her head, smiling the best she could at Dumbledore and Harry, now both standing in the kitchen. Albus to her relief, looked the same as he had at the last Order meeting, but she was too self-involved to take note of Harry's behavior.

"Hello, Professor. Wotcher, Harry"  
"Hi, Tonks."

Molly bit her lip as the young woman sitting at the table forced another smile for Harry's sake it seemed. Before she could say anything else, Tonks was standing and pulling her cloak around her shoulders. This was not as Molly had intended for her to leave, looking to Dumbledore for help.

"I'd better be off. Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."  
"Please don't leave on my account. I cannot stay, I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour." Albus said.

She refused herself to meet her old Headmasters eyes, looking instead at the ground as she passed both him and Harry, smiling meekly.

"No, no, I need to get going. 'Night-"  
"Dear why not come to dinner at the weekend, Remus and Mad-Eye are coming-?"

For a moment, she was going to say yes, it would be lovely. But Tonks caught herself, opening the door and stepping out to the threshold. It just wouldn't work. It would be too awkward.

"No, really, Molly … thanks anyways … goodnight, everyone."

Her face frowned in concern, watching as Tonks took another few steps into the yard and Disparated. Molly sighed, turning back to Albus and Harry, resolving to focus her efforts on the task at hand. Tonks and Remus could be dealt with later.

In her thoughts, Molly had barely heard Albus talking, snapping back to attention as the old wizard bowed and made his leave. Her hand snapped the door shut quickly, and still biting her lip steered Harry over towards the table.

"You're like Ron," She sighed after a quick inspection, "Both of you look as though you've had Stretching Jinxes put on you. I swear Ron's grown four inches since I last ought him school robes. Are you hungry, Harry?"  
"Yeah, I am."  
"Sit down, dear. I'll knock something up."

Turning to the stove, Molly sighed inaudibly. Yes, Tonks and Remus could be dealt with later. But at the moment, she supposed, there were bigger problems to contend with in the world than a love-stuck witch and a hopelessly stubborn wizard.


End file.
